Loonatic Love
by LaceyPlasma
Summary: Ace and Lexi have a steamy night together after swimming. I don't own Loonatics Unleashed
1. Chapter 1: Pool Time

It was a peaceful morning at the loonatics new HQ on planet blank. Ace was mediating; Tech and Rev were talking about Techs new invention. Slam was sleeping and Duck was reading the newspaper. Ace was deep in his own world when he heard the door open.

"Hey guys" Lexie greeted.

"What's up" the guys greeted.

Ace opening his eyes and he looked over at Lexi "hey Lex…" he trailed off not expecting to see the female bunny is a very revealing bikini. His mouth almost hit the floor along with his mediation floating seat. A blush dusted his cheeks as he stared in awe. The other noticed Ace's reaction, especially Duck.

"What's up with the swimsuit?" he asked closing his mouth.

"Oh, I'm just going to the pool you guys want to join me?" she asked.

"Well... Um... Ah" Ace shuddered.

Seeing his leader like this Duck stepped in to say "Sure thing will meet you there". "Ok see you are then" Lexi said as she walking out the door. Ace signed with his ears slightly back and a dreamy look on his face. Duck and the others noticed and smiled to one other. Duck not being able to pass up the chance put his arm on Ace's shoulder and said.

"Goddamn she fuckin' sexy"

"You got that right Duck. Wait! I mean uh..." Ace said realizing what he just said. Duck dropped on the floor laughing his ass off, while the others snickered. "That's not funny Duck" Ace said with a heavy blush. Duck stopped laughing and whipped a fate tear from his eye.

"That was too good! You totally have a crush on Lexi!" he said. Ace blushed more "I do not" trying to deny what Duck said.

The other guys came over to where Ace and Duck were. "I think Duck is Right Ace I mean look at you, you're blushing allover" Said Tech smiling.

"Wow-I-didn't-think-you-had- crush- on-Lexi" Rev chuckled. Slam just clapped his hands and smiled. "I don't know what you guys are talkin' about" Ace denied.

" Well did you or did you not agree with Duck on Lexi's appearance?" Tech asked.

"I did, but he tricked me into saying it" Ace said getting a little annoyed.

"Well you guys can fight it out I'm going to go swim with _Lexi."_ Duck said making sure Ace heard Lexi's name, as he left the room to get changed. Ace's ears perked up with the sound of her name, run after Duck to get changed as well. The others just looked at one another, and then left to change too.

Soon after getting changed the boys made their way to the pool area. Once they entered they saw Lexi swimming around the pool. Tech, Rev and Slam took their shirts off and got in the pool to join their female team mate. Duck was about to do the same when he saw Ace staring into space. _She's so beautiful…_ he thought. Duck waved his hand in front of Ace's face to bring him back to reality.

"Huh… what?" He said.

"Come on Ace get ahold of yourself" Duck said annoyed.

"Oh, ha-ha sorry Duck" Ace laughed.

Duck and Ace took off their shirts as well and got into the pool. After swimming around for a bit Tech, Rev, Duck and Slam started to play pool volley ball while Ace relaxed on the side of the pool. Lexi dived underwater and swam over to him, popping up right beside him startling Ace.

"Hey, Ace how it is going?" she asked. feeling a blush creep up his cheeks he looked down and said "Not too much just thinkin'" he said while still trying to hide his blush. He then looked at her and final got a good look at what she was wearing. She was wearing a hot pink string bikini that showed off her breasts a lot more than it should, but the color matched her beautiful peach tone fur perfectly. Lexi noticed that Ace was staring at her and blushed, but she herself couldn't help, but look at him as well. His gray and white fur looked so good with his yellow and orange swim shorts. Looking at his upper body Lexi had never noticed his arms where fairly muscular and his chest was mouthwatering, she could just see his six pack under his fur. He may not look heavily built but he did have a lot of muscle she thought. Thanking about how much she would love to be held in those strong arms right now. They both realized they were staring at each other and looked away blushing. Then Lexi had an idea.

"Hey, do you have to have a diving contest?" she asked.

Ace smiled and agreed. They went up to the driving boards and asked the guys to judge between the two of them. Ace went first and jumping high in the air and doing a triple backflip and half spine, driving into the water with hardly a splash. The guy cheered and but scores up. Tech: 10, Rev: 10, Slam: 10 and Duck: 7. Ace came to the surface to see his score and looked at Duck.

"Why only a 7 Duck?" he asked.

"Because I could do it a thousand time better that's why" he stated with pride.

Rolling his eyes Ace swam to the side of the pool to get out of Lexi's way. Lexi got up onto the board and jumped three times before jumping high in the air doing a triple front flip and dived deep into the pool. Only she didn't realize her swimsuit top had come right off. When she surfaced she saw the guys writing down there scores, but Ace notices her top was gone and turns scarlet red. Her breasts were bouncing with the water and felt his member twitch from the sight. Lexi's breasts suddenly felt cold so she looked down to see her top gone. She screamed and all the guys looked up to see what was wrong, but instead they got an eye full. Tech, Rev and Slam just stared and Ducks eyes nearly popped out of his head. Seeing this made Ace angry and swam over to her put his arms around her then turned her to face him and pulled her into his chest to hide hers. The sudden act scared Lexi but saw he was only shielding her from view from the others. This made her blush to feel her bare breast against Ace's bare chest, causing her nipples to harden. Ace felt her hard nipples against his chest and had to bite back a moan. Turning himself with Lexi in his arms so hide her more from view, then he looked are the guys who were still staring.

"Close your eyes you idiots!" He commanded.

Shocked from seeing Lexi's top gone and how Ace reacted they shake their heads clear and closed their eyes. Once Ace turned his back with Lexi they all opened one eye to see what would happen. Ace guided Lexie to the pool stairs and picked her up bridal style causing Lexi to squeak. Still holding her chest to his Ace walked out of the pool and around the walk to the changing rooms. Grapping his towel then set her down on the bench and put his towel around her.

"You okay, Lex?" he asked with concern. She looked into his beautiful blue eyes and nodded.

"Good, I'm going to go back and talk to those idiots. I'll be right back" He said and went back around the corner. Lexi was scarlet read and very embarrassed, but very gratefully to Ace hiding her like that. Which made her think ' _was Ace jealous of the other guys seeing me? No that can't be he's just a good friend is all…'_

Ace rounded the corner to see all the guys with their eyes closed. "Okay, you can look now" he said. They opened there eyes and all of them had blushes. Duck came up to Ace and nudged him in the side.

"I saw what you did there mister holding her in your arms, hiding her from us" he said.

Ace blushed again remembering her breasts on his chest. "Easy there Duck. Hey, Ace are you ok? You look a little out of it." Tech said.

"He's thinking about how good Lexi's tits felt against him is all ha-ha!" laughed Duck.

Ace glared at Duck then remembering Lexi's top was still in the pool and dived in to look for it. As Ace was looking the boys looked at each other

"I've-never-seen-Ace-act-like-that-before-have-any- of-you?" Rev asked the group.

Slam shook his head and Tech had a look on his face "I think that Ace is sexually attracted to Lexi. I mean it makes since they are the same species" Tech said.

"Wait, you think Ace wanted to fuck Lexi?!" Duck yelled.

"Shhh, not so loud Duck. But to answer your question I don't know." Tech said scolding Duck. As they all talked about Ace's feelings, Ace himself was swimming in the bottom of the pool trying to find Lexi's top. Finally spotting it he grabbed it and returned to the surface. After surfacing he took a big breath then looked over to his teammates. Swimming to the side of the pool and climbing out, he walked over to them.

"He totally does want to you could see it on his face when he grabbed her!" Duck said.

"He only did it to hide her from view it doesn't mean anything Duck" Tech said back.

"Hey, whatcha all talking about?" Ace asked coming up to them.

"Oh, nothing chief just telling Duck he's wrong about you" Tech said.

"Wrong? What's he wrong about?" Ace questioned.

"That you want to have sex with Lexi" Duck said with a big grin on his face.

"What! I'd never do that ta her!" Ace yelled with a huge blush on his face.

"Fine whatever, but what's that in your hand?" Duck asked pointing to the wet top in Aces hand.

"Oh, this is Lexi's top I figured she'd want it back. So I'll go return it to her" Ace said leaving the group with their mouths hanging open, seeing as he was going to go see her with her top still gone.


	2. Chapter 2: Lemon!

Ace rounded the corner to the changing rooms again only to see Lexi was gone. _'She must have done back to her room'_ he thought. Despite being wet and without his shirt he walked to her room and knocked. There was no answer, but he heard her shower running and decided to go in. He sat on her bed while he waited her seeing as how she traded in her hammock for a bed. He didn't have to wait long he heard the water stop running and minutes later Lexi came out with only a towel around her and not just any towel his towel. Ace blushed and stared in awe, but then Lexi noticed him and jumped in surprise.

"Hey, Lex sorry to scare you I just wanted to return your top" he said holding the her top out to her. She walked forward and took the top and placed it in her cloths bin.

"Thanks, Ace I grateful…" she trailed off.

"It was nothin' I was only…"

"No, not that" she cut him off.

"You hide me from the others so they wouldn't see any more than they did" she said walking over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ace blushed, but before she could turn away he stood up and grabbed her arm. She looked at him wondering what he was doing but, then he turned her to him, leaned down and kissed her on the lips. It was a very passionate kiss and fireworks went off in their heads. Wanting to deepen the kiss he wrapped his arms around her back tightly as she wrapped hers around his neck. Lexi grazed her tongue across Ace's teeth asking permission to enter. He accepted and opened his mouth to allow Lexi access, their tongues danced in in each other's mouths. As they kissed Ace could feel his member getting hard and held Lexi even tighter. Lexi could feel his hard erection and gridded her hips into his. Ace broke the kiss with a moan has Lexi kept gridding against him. She looked into his eyes and say they were covered in lust, she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter as she went to kiss him again. Loving the feeling he was having he began to undo her towel and Lexi gasped breaking the kiss once more. She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers and said. "Lex, I wouldn't do nothin' to ya if ya didn't want it" he said in a sexy voice which made her even wetter. She rubbed her legs together as she felt her juices running down them, and kissed him again this time hard as she ripped her towel off rubbing her bare chest to his. He moaned into her mouth feeling her hard nipples against him again, his member now rock hard wanting to be inside her. Without a second thought he cupped one if her breasts in his hand and gave it a squeeze. She moaned loving the feeling she was having as he began to play with her nipple with his thumb. Then, breaking the kiss to breathe Ace leaned down and took her nipple in his mouth and played with the other. "Ace!" she moaned in pleasure.

With that Ace layer Lexi on the bed and cradled on top of her, nestling himself between her legs. There heated make out session when on for what felt like forever. Ace stroked the side of her waist and traveled down to her thigh, as he returned to sucking on her nipples.

"Ace! Please more!" She panted.

"As you wish" he replied as he pushed up. As he did so he took in her beauty, admiring every part of her body. Then, he slides his hands down her waist to her legs and parted them wide so he could see her hot and sticky core. Lexi, feeling self-conscious and embarrassed tried to close her legs, but Ace was much stronger then her and kept them open.

"Don't do that Lex, you're beautiful" he said leaning down to kiss her core causing her to squirm and moan. "OH!" Liking her reaction he rubs one of his fingers up and down her heat. "Ace, more!" she moaned as her put his middle finger inside her, _she was so hot inside_ he thought. "Your so wet, Lex" He said stroking her inner walls and found a strange spongy stop inside her and declined to rub it hard.

"HO! Right there, right there!" she yelled.

Ace decided to add another finger and rubbed her G-spot harder, as he lowered his head once more to lick up and down her folds as he fingered her. She was moaning in pleasure as he was licking up and down, then he found her clitoris and lick it causing Lexi to scream in pleasure. "MORE!" was all she could say so Ace obeyed and licked her clit hard as he fingered her. The pressure in her lower stomach started to grow very fast to the point where Lexi felt like she was going to cum.

"Ace! I'm gonna cum!" she panted.

He started fingering and licking her clit harder until she started to squirt right into his mouth and onto his face, loving the taste of her, he licked her and drank her cum as she kept squirting all over him. When she finally stopped he looked up at her. She was practically glowing laying there out of breath; he climbed between her legs once more and kissed her passionately.

"You taste so fucking good, I want more" he said huskily. She smiled then she flipped them both so she was on top of him. "Sorry, but it's my turn" she purred straddling his hips.

"Lexi?" Ace questioned.

She didn't answer him she just brought her hand up to squeeze his manhood. "AH! Oh, god!" he moaned as she began to take his shorts off "Lexi, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked with concern making sure she was really sure she wanted this, before she was able to take his shorts off.

"Yes, Ace I've never been surer of anything because… I… I love you…" she whimpered.

Ace's eyes went wide and smiled he brought her down into a kiss again, then said "I love you too, Lexi". Lexi couldn't be any happier that he had said that, she kissed him hard and lovingly for some time before she felt his member twitch. Then she returned to what she had been doing before as she took Aces shorts clean off reveling his manhood. Lexi stared in awe she had never seen one in real life before, only in health book pictures. She may not know very much about them but she knew that he was larger than average. Ace stared at her thinking maybe she was scared now, but that thought left his mind when she grabbed onto it and started stroking up and down. "AH!" he moans as she strokes faster, then taking his member into her mouth and began to suck up and down his length. Ace had a heavy blush on his face as he watched her and thought about how good it felt as he moaned. Lexi bobbed her head up and down, then swirled her tongue around the tip.

"Fuck! Lexi if you keep that up I'm gonna cum!" he groaned.

Than an idea crossed her mind at she had since in an adult magazine awhile back, so she decided to try it out. She brought her breasts up to wrap them around Ace's member, rubbing them up and down as she sucked on it. Ace was shocked with pleasure; he never thought that something like this would ever happen to him. Her breasts were just so soft and warm he loved the felting of them stoking his member. He feel the pressure building inside him grow buy the second cause him to breathe very heavy. Then he felt it he was about to explode. "Lexi! I'm gonna cum!" he yelled. Lexi sucked on him even harder and stroked fast until he exploded into her mouth and all over her face. She swallowed every bit of it and licked her lips. Ace moaned as he came down from high watching her swallow his load. Not being able to contain himself anymore he grabbed Lexi and flipped her onto her back, and grabbled nestled himself between her legs. "Are you ready?" he asked tenderly. She only nodded, but to make sure he looked deep into her emerald eye to see if there was any doubt, but all he saw was love and lust. Smiling and rubbed his member against her clit teasing her causing her to moan. Then he slowly eased himself into her hot core, she was so tight and all he wanted to just pound into her but he knew he couldn't he didn't want to hurt her. He went deeper and deeper making sure to monitor Lexi's face for any signs of pain. Suddenly Ace saw a few tears roll down her cheeks as she clenched her teeth. He felt bad about hurting her so he began to pull out.

"No, it's ok Ace keep going" she said with a shaky voice.

"Okay if you're sure, if you want me to stop just says so"

She gave a quite _ok_ then he began to go deeper once again until her hit something. "Lex, this is going to hurt ok?" he warned her. She nodded and braced shelf for the pain. Ace drew back a bit then plunged right through her barrier so that he was all the way inside her. "AH!" Lexi cried out in pain as Ace leaned down to kiss her tears away trying to say as still as possible as she adjusted to his size. After a few minute Lexi rolled her hips against his and they both let out a low moan. Ace began to move his hips slowly and then began to pick up speed pounding in to her as they moaned together. "More! More!" she yelled as Ace began to pick up the pace panting from pleasure he was feeling throughout his whole body. They both felt like they were on fire, neither of them wanting this moment to end.

"Ace! Fuck me! Fuck me harder!" She screamed.

He obeyed her command and flipped her onto her hands and knees, entering her from behind. "Yes, right there! Fuck me harder!" she screamed as he pounded into her as hard as he could, he then leaned over so his chest was on her back. He grabbed onto one if her breasts to play with her nipple, while the other found its way to her clit, pulling and pinching it making her scream out even more. "I'm gonna cum again!" she moaned. He rubbed her clit harder and kissed back of her neck until she burst once again all over the bed and his hand.

"Yes! More! I love it!" she cried. Bring his hand up to his mouth and licked it clean.

"Fuck! I love the way you taste! I love how tight and hot you are inside! I want you to cum more! All over me! "

Hearing Ace say that almost made her cum again it really turned her on that he loved it so much, she never thought a guy would like it so much. Ace knew he was going to cum soon himself, but he just wanted to make her cum one more time before he did. He turned to toward him and laid her on her back once more. Plunging deep into her with long and deep thrusts he kissed her as they had a tongue battle. He started playing with her nipples and clit again and Lexi was eating it up she know she was going to cum again, but this time she wanted Ace to cum with her. Crying in absolute bless she squeezed her vaginal muscles so she clapped down on Ace's member.

"Fuck! I'm gonna cum! I can't hold out any longer!" He cried.

"Me too! Cum with me Ace! Fill me up with your cum!" she begged. Ace only needed to give a few more thrusts before his last one he plunged as deep as he could causing him to hit her cervix making Lexi squirt all over his stomach and him cum inside her.

"AHHH! Fuck!" they screamed.

They kept cuming and cuming until Ace's stomach was soaked and that Lexi was so full of cum it started to seep out of her while he was still inside her. Ace was about to collapse onto her, but caught himself with his arms and rolled off of her. They both lay there panting heavily as they looked into each other's eyes.

"That was amazing" Lexi breathed.

"You got that right!" Ace beamed.

Ace laid on his back and Lexi laid her head on his chest they suddenly felt very sleepy after all that had happened. Ace looked over at Lexi to see her falling asleep, so he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you, Lex" he whispered.

"I love you too, Ace" she whispered back. As they fell asleep.


End file.
